Blood elf
The blood elves, or Sin'dorei, are a race comprised of former high elves that embraced demonic magic following the destruction of Quel'Thalas by the Scourge during the Third War. The blood elves of Azeroth will join the Horde in the Burning Crusade expansion, seeking to reunite with Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider in Outland. Their capital will be Silvermoon in the Eversong Woods, the heart of their reclaimed and restored homeland. = Introduction and History = Ten thousand years ago, during the reign of the night elf Queen Azshara, there was an elite magic-using sect known as the Highborne, who dabbled in magics that many other elves considered heretical by drawing upon the power of the Well of Eternity. Several centuries after the Sundering, which destroyed the Well of Eternity, the Highborne left Kalimdor and settled on the Eastern Continent, founding the kingdom of Quel'Thalas. They became known as the high elves. During this time, they created the Sunwell, and switched to a diurnal waking cycle, instead of the nocturnal cycle they had kept when they were night elves. Their purple skin eventually faded to a pale peach color, like that of the humans and dwarves. The high elves assisted the Alliance of Lordaeron in the Second War against the Horde and in the war against the Burning Legion. During the Third War, however, Prince Arthas led his army of the undead against them, ravaging Quel'Thalas and corrupting the Sunwell. Most of what was left of Quel'thalas was burned down by the high elves, in an effort to give the scourge a psychological victory and leaving the few high elves left who were making their last stand on Sunstrider Isle. Despite their efforts, almost 90% of the high elven population were eradicated during this conflict. In rememberance of their fallen brethren, most of them renamed themselves the blood elves, or Sin'Dorei, and swore to avenge their fallen race. Cut off from their source of power once again, the elves went into magic withdrawal. Desperate for aid following the Third War, the blood elves accepted help from the naga. This was seen as treachery by the Alliance and they were sentenced to death. Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider led his followers to freedom, to the extra dimensional wastes of Outland, the remnants of Draenor, to pledge allegience to Illidan who promised to grant them a new source of magic by siphoning the chaotic energies of demons. Together with their allies the naga, Illidan led the blood elves to conquer Outland, gaining in the process the friendship of the nearly extinct draenei. The blood elves then followed Illidan to the Icecrown Glacier in an attempt to destroy the Lich King, however, their plans were foiled by Arthas who wounded Illidan forcing the allied blood elves and naga to retreat, allowing Arthas to ascend the glacier and merge with the Lich King. =Physical Appearance= In the time between the Third War and World of Warcraft, blood elves began to take up wearing red and black in memorial of their lost empire and brethren. They also adopted hair styles against the norms of their previous high elf society and painted runes on their bodies to ward off demons or to simply look threatening. Nevertheless when approaching Alliance towns blood elves would often disguise themselves as high elves to avoid harm. After the great boy farted, he creATED THE EARTH AND EVERYTHING!!! FUCK YOU!!! = Racial Abilities = From [http://blue.cardplace.com/cache/wow-general/8459333.htm Blood elf and draenei racial abilities (Bluetracker copy)], posted by Drysc: Since our showing at E3, we have seen many threads and articles discussing the blood elf and draenei racial abilities, and were happy to see so many players excited about these two new races! In some cases these conversations have included misinterpreted or otherwise incorrect statements of the abilities of these two new races. Below we have listed the abilities that were shown at E3 for both the blood elf and draenei. Please keep in mind that these abilities may change before the release of The Burning Crusade expansion. = Classes = Blood elf characters can play as the following classes: http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/burningcrusade/townhall/classcombo.html *Hunter *Mage *Warlock *Rogue *Priest *Paladin (Also referred to as Blood Knights) *News: The classes listed above are the final choices, they will not be changing as explained by this blue post on the official forums. Blood elves will open the Paladin class to Horde players. = Why Hunters and not Warriors? Suggested Gameplay and Lore Reasoning = As cited in the Classes section, the gameplay reasoning behind the decision is that Blizzard wanted both new expansion races to be able to roll a locked number of six classes. With the elimination of faction exclusive classes, the choice came down between Hunter and Warrior, and Hunter was chosen as the sixth class. From a Lore standpoint, the inclusion of Hunters and exclusion of Warriors can be explained through several reasons. Note: this does not mean that blood elven warriors do not exist in the Warcraft universe, only that they are not a playable class. Blood elves as a race are the physically weakest of all the races of the Horde. Most orcs, trolls and tauren are superior to them in size, weight, strength and toughness, each in different but always superior degrees for the respective races. Blood elves, while certainly capable fighters, would provide much better support for the horde by using their magical abilities due to their affinity for (and obsession with) magic. The blood elves' obsession with magic are another reason to choose hunters over warriors. As warriors, blood elves would have little means to nurture their magic and channel it during combat, since warriors use rage as their source of power. Hunters, on the other hand, use mana as their source of power. Furthermore, there are practical reasons. The high elven environment has always been rugged, forested territory that did not lend itself well to the use of heavy infantry. The Rangers of Quel'thalas have thusly made up the bulk of the military, soldiers trained more in guerilla tactics and survival skills as opposed to the heavily-armored melee'ers found in other cultures. Thus, Hunters are a far more natural fit for the role of the common soldier than Warriors. There is no reason not to believe that blood elf hunters would be a more than welcome addition in the eyes of the Horde. Disgruntled Alliance rogues, on the other hand... Notable Blood Elves * Prince Kael'thas - Lord of all Blood Elves; currently resides in Outland as Illidan's right-hand man. Of the Sunstrider dynasty. * Lady Liadrin - Creator, and ruler, of the Blood Knights, the blood elf paladins. * Lor'themar Theron - Lord of the Azeroth blood elves in the prince's absence. gio is a big ass miss priss lol FUCK YOU GIO LOLLMFAO 1111111111111111111!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mister michaud is gay Headline text Headline text Headline text HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA